Scene's Farewell
by fuafua
Summary: That one day. The day Scene could never forget. The day her parents died. TW: Self-Harm, TW: Depression. It does get better!


_**That one day. The one day that is crossed out in the diaries, on the calendar, but never in her mind. That one day when her parents died. **_

Scene stared at the ticking clock. It read 3 am. Scene sighed and wished the day would just go. 'Please.' She whispered. 'Not today.'

Scene sat up and glanced at a picture of her _new_ family, a photo of her co-workers. Reluctantly she got out of her bed and dragging herself to the kitchen counter, she caught a glimpse of her family photo album.

'Now, you appear. When I don't want remember, you want me to.' Scene picked it up and opened it to the first page. In handwriting Scene couldn't forget, the message read "_To Norma, when we are gone, may you laugh at the memories we have created."_

Scene could feel a tear fall down her face and onto the page. 'Signed Mum and Dad.' Scene cried. 'But you went before we could fill it.' She turned the pages and more tears fell. 'Why didn't you try and fight it?! You left me Mum!'

Scene suddenly grew angry and threw the album at the wall. 'You left me alone! You didn't care at all!' More tears fell and Scene collapsed to the floor with her hands over her ears. 'You said we would never be apart! You said we would be happy forever!' Scene cried. _Go on. Do it. Just this once. Then you will stop. Come on. Just a little one_. A little voice came into her head. 'No. I can't!' _You will feel better after it. It will make you FORGET. That's right, everything. It will make you feel happy again._ Giving up, she slowly walked over to the bathroom.

Closing the door and opening the bathroom cupboard door, Scene reached for the bloody razors. 'I promised them, didn't I? I said I wouldn't. But I'm not that strong am I?' She whispered to herself. Dragging the razor over her skin, the bright red blood dripped to the floor. 'I'll never be strong enough.'

After the damage was done and Scene's arms were covered in cuts and blood, she dragged herself into the bedroom door. The picture of her co-workers were smiling at her, and Scene started to cry again. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' She screamed. 'I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!' Her tears were rolling down her face faster and faster. 'I just want to forget! I want the pain to go! I want to be happy again! I WANT THEM BACK!' She screamed, falling to the floor again. 'I want to… be… happy… like… I used to be.' Her tears slowly fell to the floor and started to create a small puddle.

Remembering the photo that fell out, Scene rushed to pick it up. It was a picture of when Scene had gone to the beach with her parents. Scene never forgot that day. 'I want to be like you again.' She whispered to her young self. 'Just like you.'

Pulling out her phone, she texted all of her co-workers with one message. "_Good Bye."_

_/_

Seconds after the text had sent Intern 2 called, Scene picked up the phone and spoke only in a whisper.

'Scene? Are you ok? What's wrong? Do you want me to come over?' Intern 2 quickly spat out.

Suddenly, the home phone rang. 'Intern 2, could you hold on a second? I need… to…' Scene slowly got up using the very little energy she had left.

'Hello?'

'Techno?'

'Oh thank God! Are you ok? Dubstep, Idol and I were worried!'

'What is Idol there?'

'Yup! She came around as soon as we got the text!'

'Hey, Scene who are you talking to?' Intern 2 butted in.

'Oh Intern 2, I'm talking to Techno.' Scene mumbled.

'Phew! More people to help! Oh, one sec! Someone's at my door!' Scene could hear Intern 2's shuffles.

'Hey I can hear Intern 2! HEY! No Idol, get off this is MY phone!'

'Metal and Hip-Hop are here!' The sound of a loud 'hi's appeared.

The door bell rang and everyone became silent. 'I'll get it.' Scene whispered. Putting the phone back and ending the mobile call, she slowly walked over to the door.

Scene opened the door to find a crying Indie waiting there. 'Are you crazy?!' Indie hugged her and started to cry onto her shoulder. 'Don't leave! Never leave!' Scene could feel the tears on her shoulder and she smiled. 'I'm sorry Indie.' Dropping her phone, she hugged him back.

/

After a load of hugging and crying, the rest of the gang appeared at the door.

'Sorry, we're late, Intern 2 wanted to get flowers!' Techno burst in with Dubstep waving by her arm.

Intern 2 presented the flowers and kissed her cheek. 'I just wanted to make sure!'

Idol quickly stepped in front of him and hugged her. 'You should have just asked me to come over! I would have run here! Actually we did. Hey, about theses.' She pointed to the cuts. 'How 'bout me and Techno give you a quick bath?' Scene nodded.

Metal and Hip-Hop came forth and presented Scene with food. 'Tina wanted to give you something.' Metal smiled.

'Yeah, Grandma wasn't pleased at the time but, hey, that's what friends are for right?' Hip-Hop grinned.

Scene looked up at her clock. 3:59 am. 'Sorry guys! I kinda forgot it was early!' She smiled for the first time that day.

'That's what I like to see! Smiles!' Indie laughed.

'You're hyper this morning Indie!' Idol laughed.

'Well that's what you get for going into a café that doesn't have kombucha.' Indie shook his head. 'I'm never drinking coffee again. How do you drink it?'

'Well, you get used to it!' Idol smiled.

Techno appeared out of the bathroom and took Scene and Idol's hand. 'The bath is ready! Come on!' Techno started to pull them towards the bathroom.

As Idol and Scene entered, Techno nodded at Dubstep.

Dubstep smiled at the rest of the boys and pointed to the oven. '[_How about breakfast_?]'

/

Idol and Techno opened the bathroom door and lead Scene, to her bedroom.

'NO PEAKING!' Idol blocked the hallway, hiding the view of Scene. The boys went pink and nervously laughed.

In the bedroom, Idol picked to a comfy outfit for Scene to wear while Techno dried off Scene.

'You guys. You don't have to do this.' Said Scene, smiling.

'Yeah, we do!' Techno hugged her and Idol joined in.

'Done!' Idol pointed to the outfit lying on the bed. 'Come on, I bet you are hungry!'

'Can you give me a moment with Scene, Idol?' Techno turned to her.

'Sure!' Idol nodded and joined the boys.

'Techno-' Scene tried to speak.

'Please don't scare me like that. I'm sorry I'm being rude, but I've nearly lost Dubstep and I don't want to lose you.'

Scene nodded and smiled. Techno slowly placed her soft lips on Scene's and kissed her lightly. 'I never want to lose you, I don't think any of us do.'

Soon, after Scene changed, they walked in to the smell of food cooking.

'Gah! Dubstep, I'm starving!' Techno fell into Dubstep's arm and almost fell asleep.

'[_Food is coming!_]' Dubstep smiling at Intern 2 who was helping him.

Indie, Metal and Hip-Hop were all commenting on TV shows at 4 in the morning.

'You look great Scene!' Intern 2 came over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

'Thanks everyone. For coming here at 3 in the morning, for getting breakfast ready, for cleaning me up and mostly, for being my friends. Because without you… I would be dead.'

'Don't worry Scene, we knew… about today… we didn't know it would this early though!' Metal laughed.

'Yeah! IT IS OUR DUTY!' Hip-Hop stood up and placed his hand on his heart.

'Plus, we don't mind! Better than not being able to sleep.' Indie smiled.

'Yeah! Me and Dubstep were just gonna probably waste the night sleeping!' Techno looked up at her smiling companion. '[_Yup!_]'

'Anyway, we wanted to do this. For you.' Intern 2 pulled her closer.

'Because we love you, Scene.' Indie stood up and gathered everyone for a hug.

/

As the early sunrays hit the earth, with everyone sleeping on the sofa, Scene looked down and her family album on the floor.

'Thanks Mum and you too, Dad. But I've got a new family now, and I don't want to leave them.'

Smiling, she went back to sleep.

** (this was actually really hard for me to write... writing for scene was fun though! GO TOGETHERNESS~ Note on the TechSceney part, IT WAS FRUCKING PLATONIC. i do ship it thogugugu)**


End file.
